


brad/nate - nate finds out brad slept with someone else

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-fic [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-13-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	brad/nate - nate finds out brad slept with someone else

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-13-09

Nobody says anything, which is Nate’s first clue that something is up. Normally he’s lucky if he can get a word in edgewise, but this time, he walks in the door of the showers and everyone – including Ray Person – shuts the fuck up. Nate raises an eyebrow and the voices start again, all of them pretending something didn’t just happen. Nate goes along with it, not pressing his men for any details, though he does give his TLs a questioning glance. Nobody manages to meet his eyes, only managing to look somewhere in the vicinity of his right ear. Brad does look at him, but he doesn’t hold Nate’s gaze, which makes it clear that this is something that Nate doesn’t want discussed in front of the entire platoon.

Nate asks his TLs to meet in his office and leaves, stopping just outside to talk to one of the duty officers about their training exercise that morning. They’re almost finished when Person walks out with Hasser, his voice carrying in the crisp, salt-scented air. “Dude, LT is going to be pissed when he finds out.”

“He’s not going to find out if you guys would act normal instead of like deer in headlights every time he comes into a room.” Walt’s voice is calmer than Ray’s, but that’s not much of a surprise. “He probably already knows something’s up.”

“Yeah, but he probably thinks it’s just typical bullshit and not that Brad…” They come around the corner and Nate looks straight at Person. He turns about seven different colors in rapid succession and his eyes widen enough that they take over his face. “LT. Sir. Lieutenant Fick. Sir.”

“Let’s have a talk, Corporal.”

“I…” Ray casts a desperate glance at Walt who is just about to shrug when Nate looks at him. “You too.”

They follow Nate like kicked puppies, and he’s fairly certain that, if they thought they could get away with it, they’d slink off into the shadows. Instead, they stand at attention just inside the door of his office, trying not to look at him or each other. 

“So. Let’s chat.” Person opens his mouth then shuts it at Nate’s look. Nate leans on the front of his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. “And by chat, I mean you tell me what’s going on. Right now.”

“It’s just…”

“It’s none of our…”

“…Brad slept with…”

“…business, sir…”

“Oh.” Ray looks at Walt. “Yours was a better answer. Let’s go with Walt’s.” He casts a quick glance at Nate to see his reaction then sighs. “Okay, look, so…Brad kind of…and no one wanted you to know, because we know that you and Brad are…” He stops immediately and Nate thinks he can hear the sound of his mouth snapping shut. “This isn’t any of our business, sir.”

“You’re right.” Nate’s voice is gruff, a hint of steel in it. “It’s not. So I’d better not hear another member of my platoon mentioning it in any way. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Ray glances at Walt and then at the door. “May we be…”

“Go.” Nate barks the word and he’d laugh at the two of them scrambling if it didn’t make his throat feel raw. “Tell Colbert and the rest I’ll call them when I’m ready for them. I have a few things to do before we convene.”

“Yes, sir.” Ray nods. “Sir, I’m…” He stops at Nate’s look. “Right. Dismissed. Yes, sir.”


End file.
